Will Friedle
| birth_place = Hartford, Connecticut, U.S. | occupation = Actor, voice actor, comedian | years_active = 1988–present | spouse = }} William Alan "Will" Friedle (born August 11, 1976) is an American actor, voice actor and comedian. He is best known for his comedic roles, most notably the underachieving elder brother Eric Matthews on the long-running TV sitcom Boy Meets World from 1993 to 2000. More recently, he has voiced a number of animated characters such as Terry McGinnis/Batman, the title character of Batman Beyond, and Ron Stoppable of Kim Possible. He voices Deadpool in Ultimate Spider-Man and Star-Lord in the animated version of Guardians of the Galaxy, replacing Chris Cox. He also performed the voices of Doyle in The Secret Saturdays, Lion-O in the rebooted ThunderCats series, and Blue Beetle on Batman: The Brave and the Bold. One of his most recent roles has been the speaking voice of Bumblebee in the final episode of Transformers: Prime and the movie Transformers Prime Beast Hunters: Predacons Rising and in the sequel series ''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'', as well as in Transformers: Rescue Bots. In December 2013, it was announced that Friedle would reprise his Boy Meets World role of Eric Matthews on the continuation series Girl Meets World. Early life Friedle was born in Hartford, Connecticut, the son of Patricia Joan (née Leary) and Gary Allen Friedle, both lawyers. After committing himself to becoming an actor, Friedle continually commuted from Avon, Connecticut to New York City for auditions. He attended Avon High School in 1994. Friedle attended Occidental College. In the July 4, 2006 issue of People, Friedle mentioned he had thought about attending culinary school. Career After co-hosting Nickelodeon's Don't Just Sit There for three seasons (1988–1991), Friedle was cast as Cory Matthews' likeable but underachieving elder brother Eric on the long-running TV sitcom Boy Meets World from 1993 to 2000. In 2004, he co-starred with Chris Owen in the independent film National Lampoon's Gold Diggers (originally titled Lady Killers). He also appeared in a supporting role in the 2005 ABC Family movie Everything You Want. Friedle was cast as Mike in the WB sitcom Off Centre, but could not accept the role because of a previous commitment to the UPN series The Random Years. The role ended up going to Eddie Kaye Thomas.Friedle lands UPN sitcom Neil Wilkes, DigitalSpy, 4 March 2002 Friedle voiced Seifer Almasy in the English version of the video game Kingdom Hearts II, Gideon Wyeth in the English version of the video game Advent Rising, and Jaster Rogue in the English version of the video game Rogue Galaxy. Personal life In 1997, Friedle dated American actress Jennifer Love Hewitt, and co-starred with her in the romantic teen comedy Trojan War. Hewitt made a guest appearance as Jennifer Love "Feffy" Fefferman on Boy Meets World episode "And Then There Was Shawn". Friedle is best friends with actor Jason Marsden and was the best man at Marsden's wedding in October 2004. The two have also worked together in numerous productions: Boy Meets World, Trojan War, Static Shock, Kim Possible, Batman Beyond, Justice League Unlimited, Batman: The Brave and the Bold, ThunderCats and Mad. He married his girlfriend, Susan Martens, on September 25, 2016 in Connecticut. Filmography References External links * *Will Friedle on Twitter * Category:1976 births Category:Living people Category:American television actors Category:American video game actors Category:American voice actors Category:Occidental College alumni Category:Actors from Hartford, Connecticut Category:American child actors Category:20th-century American actors Category:21st-century American actors Category:People from Hartford, Connecticut